Here With You
by TheEccentricSpeaker
Summary: Amy is having terrible nightmares, what can help her? It's more, who can help her?


Yeah, another 11/Amy one-shot. I just love this pairing. :3  
So adorable. c:  
Hope you like it. ;3

_

* * *

Running, that was all Amy Pond could do as she attempted to get away from the horrors that chased her. Desperately, she was looking for the Doctor so they could get out of this hell that they had stumbled across. Amy passed a glance over her shoulder to see if the Doctor was following her. That's when she saw it. A long stake was now stuck through the Doctor his body limply leaned forward, his knees digging down into the Earth. Slight blood trickled down his chin and he stared at her his eyes distant. Harsh tears started to stream down Amy's cheeks, the Doctor was dead._

_Fear and grief plagued Amy's heart, what could she do? She ran as fast as she can, not even daring to look back. Something grabbed at her ankle causing her to lose her balance. Her body hit the ground hard but that was the least of her problems. It would now get her. A beastly growl sounded from over Amy as she felt her wrists being pinned down. A shadow stood over her, its teeth bared at her. The next thing that Amy felt was pain, extreme pain. _

A gasp emitted from Amy as she sprang up, sweat pouring down her face. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she attempted to control the hellish thoughts that streamed through her mind. Ever since their last adventure, a nightmare had plagued Amy so harshly that she was afraid to sleep. Amy shook her head, irritated with herself, nightmares were for children...

She stood up and pulled a large, sweatshirt and wrapped an arm around herself. Perhaps if she saw the Doctor, the nightmares would stop... Silently, she left her room and started to look for the Doctor's room. Thankfully with the help of the TARDIS, she found her away to an black, wooden door. Amy rapped on the door then silently waited for him to come to the door.

Soon the door was opened to reveal a blurry eyed Doctor, dressed only in a pair of striped pajama pants. Amy blushed and avoided his eyes, " 'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

The Doctor rubbed his eyes with his first, "It...it's fine. Was there something you needed?"

Amy bit her lip, embarrassed. "Well I've sort of...er..." She trailed off, unable to tell the Doctor, the man she had known since she was seven, that she was afraid to sleep because of a nightmare... Amy stared down at her bare feet nervously.

He cupped her chin and looked at her, concern shinning in his eyes. "Nightmares?" Wordlessly, she nodded. "D'you wanna talk about it?"

"No, but could I...stay here for just a little while?" The Doctor nodded and moved so Amy could walk into his room. The Doctor's room was just like Amy had imagined it, gadgets and other gizmos littered all around the room. Her raggedy Doctor was such a mess...

Amy sat down on the Doctor's bed and curled into a ball, watching as he worked on something. He bit his lip in concentration, his head slightly cocked to the side in concentration. Soon, Amy could feel herself slip into a deep sleep.

Rapidly, Amy's eyes moved behind her eyelids, her brain analyzing the nightmare that was currently flashing through her brain. Her body shook as her head twitched and her arms as if she were running; yet in her mind she was. The Doctor watched her in interest, wondering what on Earth was going on in her head. Deciding that she needed to awaken, the Doctor started to shake Amy's shoulder hard. "Amy! Amy, wake up!"

Amy sprang up, her breathing harsh. She trembled as tears streamed down her cheeks. She jumped up and stared at the Doctor. Her eyes widened largely, "You're here!" Amy wrapped her arms around him tightly, squeezing him hard as if she thought he would seize to exist.

The Doctor looked down at her, confusion in his eyes. _'I must die in her nightmare...' _The Doctor looked down at Amy, a slight frown on his face. He hated the thought that _he _caused Amy, his best friend, so much emotional trauma. "Well 'course I'm here and I wouldn't have it any other way." He stroked her hair soothingly, trying his best to calm her tears.

Amy clinged to him, her head resting on his chest. "Will you...lay with me?" Amy looked up at the Doctor and suddenly he didn't see his strong, fiery Amy Pond, he saw young, innocent Amelia Pond. He ran his thumbs across her cheeks, wiping away the tears that threatened to slid down her cheeks.

The Doctor laid down on the bed and shyly Amy laid her head down on his cheeks. She wrapped her arm around him and muttered something to him. "What was that?" The Doctor asked.

"I love you," Amy muttered, fast asleep.

The Doctor smiled and pulled her closer, pressing his lips to her auburn hair, "Right back at ya."


End file.
